Sr Taylor & Sra Jones 4
by rbensach
Summary: "Te veo luego Gail" dice Taylor con un tono seductor "No puedo esperar a ese momento Sr. Taylor"dice con risita "Adiós" dicen a la misma vez, mientras que vuelve a presionar el botón del volante y dirigirse a recoger al campo de golf al Sr. Grey, la Sra. Jones coge la pequeña toalla y la botella de agua, dirige algunos saludos a sus compañeras de step, antes de empezar la clase.


Taylor recibe una llamada mientras esta conduciendo el R8 "Taylor" dice al presionar el botón del volante. "Jacson, puedes ir a recogerme dentro de una hora al gimnasio, así después podemos ir a comprar" dice la Sra. Jones con un tono alegre.

"Veré lo que puedo hacer" responde sin aparatar los ojos de la carretera "el Sr. Grey ya esta al tanto" dice la Sra. Jones mientras deja la bolsa de lona en el banco del cambiador de las mujeres "De acuerdo, en una hora al gimnasio" dice parando en el semáforo en rojo y mira el pequeño reloj que esta en la radio.

"Te veo luego Gail" dice Taylor con un tono seductor "No puedo esperar a ese momento Sr. Taylor"dice con risita "Adiós" dicen a la misma vez, mientras que vuelve a presionar el botón del volante y dirigirse a recoger al campo de golf al Sr. Grey, la Sra. Jones coge la pequeña toalla y la botella de agua, dirige algunos saludos a sus compañeras de step, antes de empezar la clase.

Una hora mas tarde Taylor esta en la acera de enfrente justo delante de la puerta del gimnasio apoyando en el coche esperando pacientemente a su queridísima Sra. Jones.

"Hoy estoy cansado" dice una de las compañeras la Sra. Wilson mientras camina en dirección hacia la salida después de la ducha extra rápida de cinco minutos. Gail sonríe y asiente con la cabeza a un muchacho que conoce en la sala de maquinas. La Sra. Rick abre la puerta y dejando pasar a las demás mujeres para hablar durante unos minutos más, como suelen hacer.

Taylor contempla a todas las mujeres que salen de la puerta antes de Sra. Jones que al parecer es de las últimas. Gail mira a Taylor "Un segundo, ahora vuelvo" dice a sus compañeras antes de mirar a ambos lados de la calle y cruzarla. Taylor va hacia el maletero y coge el bolso de Gail dejándolo delicadamente dentro del coche y cierra la puerta.

"Sabes, creas expectación" dice Gail con una sonrisa en su rostro, Taylor la mira un poco confundido antes de abrir y cerrar la boca sin haber salido una palabra de esta. Se encoge de hombros "No paran de mirarte mis compañeras" dice inclinando la cabeza ligeramente señalando su punto.

"Vamos hacer algo digno de mirar" dice cogiendo su pequeña cintura y tirar ligeramente de ella, se inclina un poco hacia abajo como ella sube un poco las puntas de sus pies y un ligero chasquido sale de sus labios al sepáralos. Gail sonríe antes de volver a juntar los labios mientras sus manos se enredan en su pelo.

"¿Puede que te estén esperando?" pregunta Taylor al levantar la vista, al ver que ninguna mujer se ha movido, hay algunas que tiene la boca ligeramente abierta "Ahora vuelvo" dice antes de picar sus labios. Mira hacia la calle y cruza "Ya estoy" dice al llegar a sus compañeras.

"¿Entonces mañana a la cafetería de siempre a las cinco y media?" pregunta una de las mujeres "Claro" dicen todas a la vez "Os veo mañana chicas, me tengo que ir a comprar" dice Gail mientras da algunos abrazos.

Taylor apoyado en el coche desde el último beso que ha recibido contempla como el grupo de mujeres quedan para merendar, busca en el bolsillo de la chaqueta las gafas de sol y se las coloca, cuando vuelve a mirar la Sra. Jones esta cruzando, rápidamente se endereza y va hacia la puerta del copiloto y la abre.

Gail antes de entrar le da un ligero beso en los labios siendo consciente de que la observan. Entra en el coche y mira como Taylor cierra la puerta tras ella y camina alrededor del coche, asiente a las mujeres que no paran de mirar antes de entrar y salir del estacionamiento.

"¿A donde quieres que te lleve pequeña?" pregunta al pararse en un semáforo, Gail mira por la ventana antes de responder a su pregunta. Tras algunos minutos Taylor aparca el coche y salen de el.

Al entrar al supermercado Gail coge un carrito y saca una lista extensa de compra. "¿Que quieres cenar hoy?" pregunta ella mientras caminan por uno de los pasillos, Taylor se encoge de hombros antes de sonrojarse ligeramente.

"Prefiero que no lo sepas" dice mirando de arriba a bajo y lamiéndose los labios "Jacson" dice Gail con un tono severo pero se le escapa una risita. "¿Qué? Es lo que querías saber, ¿no?" dice mientras coge algunos de los productos que están en la lista y lo deja caer en el carro de la compra.

Tras tres cuartos de hora en el supermercado llegan a casa con las bolsas de papel en la mano, las dejan en la barra americana y comienzan a colocar las cosas en su correspondiente sitio en silencio.

"¿Necesitas ayuda para hacer la cena?" pregunta Taylor cerrando la nevera. "No voy hacer pasta con nata y bacón" dice Gail sonriendo mientras llana una olla con agua y la coloca al fuego. "Te ayudo" dice Taylor mientras saca la salten del horno. Taylor saca el bacón de la nevera junto con un tetrabrick de nata para cocinar mientras que Gail echa la pasta a la olla.

Cuando el bacón esta dorado tira un poco de nata. "Jacson, ¿sabes lo sexy que te hace ese delantal?" pregunta Gail con una sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Esta echa ya la pasta?" pregunta Taylor apartando la salten del fuego. Gail se apresura a escurrir la pasta. La vuelve a colocar en la olla.

Taylor mira fijamente los hermosos ojos de Gail, lentamente se inclina capturando sus labios poco a poco se retira, apenas hay unos milímetro de una boca a otra cuando la mano de Taylor se enreda en el pelo y tira de Gail, besándola lenta y suave.

Gail coloca sus manos alrededor de su cuello tirando de él hacia si. Muerde su labio para profundizar el beso. Lento pero seguro la lengua de Taylor masajea la de Gail haciéndola suspirar, las manos están en la cintura subiendo y bajando lentamente por el costado.

Las manos de Gail viajan a su espalda hasta enredares en su pelo y finalmente la falta del aire llega y se separan respirando con dificultad. Gail mira como el pecho de Taylor sube y baja rápidamente.

"Wow" Gail dice respirando con dificultad, Taylor asiente con la cabeza y mira hacia la encimera asegurándose que no hay fuego, coge las piernas de Gail y camina hacia sus habitaciones. Se detiene en el sofá blanco de la sala de los encargados y se sienta colocando a Gail en su regazo mientras sus sensuales labios cubren los de ella.

Esta vez es Gail la que pasa la lengua por su boca trazando cada centímetro de ella. Un sonido proviene de la garganta de Taylor y lentamente Gail se separa sin aliento. Suspira al sentir su saliva en su cuello y sus manos merodean por sus muslos arriba y abajo. Una mancha de humedad se forma en la ropa interior de la Sra. Jones.

Gail tira de la camisa azul, él estira los brazos facilitando la salida de la prenda dejándola caer a un lado mientras besa su pecho tonificado, él suspira. Él coloca su mano en la mejilla empujándola lejos de su pecho y juntando sus labios con los suyos mordiendo el labio superior al separarse.

Una mano esta en la cintura de Gail deslizándose hacia el estomago, Gail se levanta sin avisar y tira de Taylor a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si. Tira a Taylor en la cama, él se apresura a quitarse la ropa igual que Gail quedando en un bonito conjunto blanco con manchas negras.

Gail ha horcajadas sobre su estomago, escucha el suspiro al sentir el calor de su vagina a través de las bragas, se lame los labios cuando sus manos llegan al muslo y con el dedo índice traza la banda de las bragas. Taylor se inclina rozando sus labios presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Muerde el labio de Gail y lentamente abre la boca dejando que su lengua explore tranquilamente.

La falta de aire les obliga a alejarse, Taylor comienza a besa de la mandíbula hasta la oreja. Gail suspira satisfactoriamente sintiendo su saliva y su sonrisa contra su piel. La lengua de Taylor serpentea sus labios humedeciéndolos a medida que lleva sus manos a la espalda y desabrocha el sujetador dejándolo caer en algún lugar de la habitación.

Las manos de Taylor se deslizan desde el estomago a sus pechos masajeándolos lento y placenteramente. Gail mueve las caderas como el pulgar y el dedo índice sujetan el pezón haciéndolo rodar hasta que duele de placer.

"Gail" Taylor dice pasando sus manos por el cuerpo semidesnudo de la mujer que tenia encima. Engancha sus dedos en la banda de las bragas, ella se inclina hacia delante levantando las caderas y apoyándose en él como él tira hacia debajo de la prenda. Una vez la prenda esta fuera del cuerpo de Gail, Taylor sonríe perezosamente.

Taylor mueve las manos a la cadera tirando de ella hacia arriba obligando a Gail a estas mas alto del estomago, tira hasta que esta a horcajadas de su cara. Respira pesadamente esperando lo que va hacer, siente las manos ahuecar el culo y empujar hacia abajo.

La respiración de Gail se engancha al sentir su lengua explorar sus pliegues húmedos. Gail arquea la espalda colocando una mano en el cabezal de la cama y la otra en uno de sus muslos. Las manos de Taylor se trasladan sobre su culo y presiona ligeramente haciendo gemir a la Sra. Jones.

Taylor separa un poco mas los muslos "Jacson" gime ella cuando siente un nudo enorme en la boca de su estomago. Ella siente serpentear la lengua en su clítoris, arquea la espalda sintiendo como un rió fluye de ella del que Taylor esta bebiendo directamente.

Gime apretando la mano que esta en la cabecera poniendo los nudillos blancos por la fuerzo "Jacson" suspira presionando el cuerpo hacia abajo "¿Hmm?" pregunta él dando una nueva sensación por la vibración de los labios. Gail mira como examina la entrada antes de presionar su nariz a su vagina aspirando el aroma. "¿Decías algo? Pequeña" pregunta inocentemente mientras vuelve a colocar su lengua en el clítoris haciendo círculos.

Taylor se ríe cuando la voz de Gail sale ahogada. Gail retrocede y Taylor se sienta con la espalda contra la cabecera. La Sra. Jones, se sienta en su regazo atrapando su pene entre los pliegues lisos y el estomago. Se inclina besando sus labios hinchados y presiona su cuerpo contra el suyo. Taylor aparta el cuerpo estirando la mano para llegar al preservativo que esta cerca de su teléfono.

Taylor desliza el preservativo por el pene, Da unas palmaditas en su regazo y sin pensarlo un instante Gail se coloca encima de él, coloca sus manos en los hombros y susurra algo al oído. Gail asiente con la cabeza, cierra los ojos y siente como frota su pene contra ella.

Un gemido sale desde el fondo de su útero cuando la penetra. Se desliza lento y lánguido. Él gime cuando se levanta un poco capturando los labios de Gail. El clítoris esta presionado contra el hueso de su cadera dando sacudidas de placer, sus manos van a sus caderas instintivamente comienzan a tirar de ella.

Las embestidas son cada vez más profundas y más rápidas, jadeos, gemidos y suspiros salen de los labios de ambos. Gail presiona su frente contra a de Taylor capturando sus labios ferozmente y con lujuria con sus manos presionando hacia si. Taylor susurra a la oreja antes de morderla deliberadamente y acelerar el ritmo hasta alcanzar el clímax.

Gail presiona sus labios contra su mejilla viendo una ligera sonrisa se forma en su rostro, Taylor se traslada de sitio quitando el desdichado condón y tirando lo a la papelera que hay en la habitación. "Vamos a la ducha, el Sr. Grey estará por llegar"

Diez minutos mas tarde salen de la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro "Lo habéis pasado bien" pregunta el Sr. Grey con una sonrisa se forma en su rostro al ver como se tiñen las mejillas de un color rosado de sus trabajadores.


End file.
